fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Jarosław Kaczyński ratuje Gwiazdkę i Europę/@comment-30285098-20171213211912
Dobra, tak jak już ci pisałam wcześniej na Fejsie - napisałam wczoraj bardzo długiego koma, ale oczywiście, znając moje szczęście, musiał wystąpić jakiś błąd i komentarz się nie opublikował :')). Spróbuję jak najdokładniej odtworzyć to co wtedy napisałam, w kilku miejscach dodając może coś nowego. JUŻ PO SAMYM TYTULE WIDAĆ, ŻE BĘDZIE GRUBO! "Jarosław, a dla przyjaciół Jarek, ustał na palcach, starając się zobaczyć centrum wydarzeń. Było to jednak trudne, zważywszy na jego niski wzrost." awww, to musiało być takie urocze, jak tak stał na tych paluszkach. kocham mojego karzełka <333 "- Donald, do cholery, - wycedził Jarek. - przesuń się, nic nie widzę." widzę, że idealnie oddałaś "przyjaźń" łączącą Tuska i Jarka CHWILA, TUSK ZAKOCHANY W MERKELOWEJ? TO. JEST. DOBRE. "musicie pamiętać, że dewizą naszej szkoły jest "Niemcy ponad wszystko". To znaczy, "Tolerancja ponad wszystko"." takie kurde prawdziwe Początek opka, a ta baba już mnie wku*wia. Rozumiem bez świąt, rozumiem bez wigilii klasowych... ale bez FERII?! Biedny Jaruś :( "I dodatkowo, tego dnia miał być wuef, czyli najbardziej znienawidzona przez niego lekcja." - PJONA "W środkowym rzędzie siedział Roman Giertych." mam nadzieję, że w ostatniej ławce, żeby nie zasłaniać innym xd Donald Tusk - niemiecki uczeń z wymiany, mnie doszczętnie rozwalił XDD "Mimo to, uważa się go za dobrą duszyczkę, która zawsze pożyczy długopis, gdy potrzeba." oj, szczególnie Dudzie, on to lubi długopisy #NieśmiesznyŻart Okej, kocham tak bardzo Korwina i sposób w jaki go przedstawiłaś. Wyobrażam go sobie jako takiego trochę no-life'a w sweterku, aparacie na zębach, fryzurze a'la Einstein i oczywiście muszce XD "Nienawidził wszystkich i uważał, że ta szkoła powinna zostać zniszczona, ponieważ do niczego innego się nie nadaje." <333 O, chyba polubię Miriam (i oczywiście shipuję ją z Korwinem :3) OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMGOGOGG WASSERMANN PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ JARKA OMAJGAD MOJE OTP TAKTAKTAK <33333333 Ogólnie to świetnie opisałaś tych wszystkich polityków jako uczniów, winszuję ^^ "- Ile wy macie lat? - przerwała im Małgosia. - Dorośnijcie. Szczególnie ty, Donald." po pierwsze, 68 i 60. po drugie tak uwielbiam to zdrobnienie Małgosia, uwielbiam sobie wyobrażać jak Jarek mówi na nią właśnie "Małgosiu" albo "Gosieńko" i czule ją przytula i całuje po rękach ahhhhhh O tak, Jarek będzie ratować święta niczym te wszystkie postacie z kreskówek, I like it ^^ "- Gośka. - odezwał się, na co ta spojrzała na niego. - Pomożesz mi?" MAŁGOŚKA MÓWIĄ MI, KOD NIE WART JEDNEJ ŁZY, KOD NIE JEST WART JEDNEJ ŁZY, MAŁGOŚKA TAŃCZ I PIJ, A Z TUSKA SOBIE KPIJ, A Z TUSKA KPIJ SOBIE KPIJ (tak mi się skojarzyło z tą piosenką xd) "- Nawet nie wiem co planujesz, ale przeczuwam kłopoty. - Coś ty! Obiecuję, to będzie dobra zmiana." kc "- Oj Jareczku, Jareczku. - mówiła pod nosem. - Gdyby nie to, że cię kocham, dawno bym rzuciła to wszystko w cholerę." O BOZIU JAKI SŁODKI I UROCZY CYTAT, KOCHAM CIĘ ZA NIEGO *0* (wcale nie opisuje idealnie mojego życia, wcale) "- Musimy zebrać ekipę i razem położyć kres dyrektorce. - wyjaśnił, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki, jednak wyjątkowo uroczy uśmiech." aaa, w to że uroczy to nie wątpię :3 takie niby szczególiki, małe wtrącenia, a to one nadają historii tego klimaciku i powodują, że fangirluję mocno <3 "Ale Janek z pewnością się przyłączy" Janek jako zdrobnienie od Janusza? nie spotkałam się jeszcze szczerze mówiąc, teraz jak to czytam, to widzę przed oczami Jana Marię Rokitę xd O, a jak jest Aga, to widzę siebie xd "- Czyli, że mi pomożesz? - Czy kiedyś nie pomogłam? - uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo, po czym kontynuowała. - Zbierz tych, którzy mogliby się nadać, a potem pomyślimy. Ja tymczasem pójdę do łazienki." O TAK, KURDE JAK JA ICH UBÓSTWIAM RAZEM <333 (tak, teraz nawet tego typu "porozumiewawcze spojrzenia" mnie podniecają XD), a Jarka mogłaby zabrać ze sobą do łazienki =] Omajgad, dialog Jarka, Komoruskiego i Korwina to taki wygryw... chociaż w sumie nic dziwnego, całe to opko to wygryw totalny xdd "- Daj znać, jak już to zrobisz. Ja tymczasem będę szukał największych słabości dyrki. Nigdy nie wiadomo co może się przydać do cichego morderstwa. - Ale ja wcale nie chcę jej zabić. - Jak już mówiłem, nigdy nic nie wiadomo co może się przydać do cichego morderstwa." Korwin to taki psychopata, ale niezwykle pociągający psychopata <3 O cholera. Jak wyobraziłam sobie Korwina w tym szybie, to prawie się oplułam piciem XD A nazywanie Tuska Niemcem dalej mnie rozwala niesamowicie xddd (wiem, nadużywam tej emotki xd) "Dla ciebie wystarczy, że spaceruję. - Spacerujesz po szybie wentylacyjnym? - Jasne, a czemu nie?" kocham tak bardzo. O NIE, WSZYSTKO TYLKO NIE JOGA MERKELOWEJ, BŁAGAM ;___; "- Kręci cię jej stare ciało? - z każdym zdaniem, Korwin wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdegustowanego. - Tak. - odpowiedział bez cienia wstydu Donald. - Pociąga mnie, jak nikt inny." chciałam go wyśmiać, ale w sumie mam tak samo z 90% moich crushów, więc bez komentarza xd "Po chwili, z damskiej toalety wyszła Wassermann. Widząc Jarka, uśmiechnęła się lekko" a Jarek zarumienił się i rozpłynął pod jej uśmiechem i kochanym spojrzeniem, aaaaaaaaaa *mdleje* "Jak na zawołanie, do trójki uczniów podeszli Andrzej, Agata i Mariam." przeczytałam Andrzej, Agata i Marian Kowalski XD ej, ale w sumie, to on byłby idealnym w tej szkole nauczycielem biologii - na pewno nauczyłby uczniów wielu pouczających rzeczy np. że nie pochodzimy od małpy albo że homoseksualista nie ma ojca, bo orientacja jest dziedziczna xddd Nie chce mi się już komentować całej sceny z Merkel, Tuskiem i Korwinem, ale napiszę tylko, że była po prostu boska i zapewniła mi naprawdę mnóstwo śmiechu, a ten telefon był najlepszy XDD "Korwin wycofywał się powoli, jednak gdy zostało to zauważone przez Tuska, został przyciśnięty stopą Niemca, która przytrzasnęła jego szyję do blachy." O NIE TY CH*JU, NIE BĘDZIESZ MOJEGO SKARBA KRZYWDZIĆ, CO TO TO NIE "przełożyliście swoje własne, egoistyczne zachcianki ponad tolerancje, czego również nie mogę tolerować." kocham to zdanie NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, MOŻECIE WYRZUCIĆ TUSKA, ALE KORWINA NIE, SZKOŁA POTRZEBUJE TEGO PSYCHOLA :(((( "- To niesprawiedliwe. - odparła. - Przecież Janek nie zrobił nic złego! Niech pani wywali Donalda, jego nikt nie lubi." RACJA, BROŃ SWOJEGO PRZYSZŁEGO MĘŻA! POLAĆ JEJ! "- Musimy wezwać jakiegoś ministra edukacji," Giertyyych, jest sprawa do ciebie! "- Dzwoniliście do tego ministra? - zapytała zmartwiona Miriam." dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiłam, że oni dzwonią do tego ministra, już myślałam, że, nie wiem, Giertych się za niego przebierze czy coś XD UBÓSTWIAM STOSUNEK MIRIAM DO KORWINA, SUPI TO PRZEDSTAWIŁAŚ <3 "- Zbliżają się wybory, a my możemy już głosować." a właśnie, na kogo oni będą głosować, skoro sami nie są politykami? XD "- Właśnie, chciałem zgłosić tu swój sprzeciw. - wtrącił Ryszard. - Dlaczego to ja mam być sprzedającą się dziewczynką? Przecież nawet nie jestem dziewczyną!" JESTEŚ. "- Ale jesteś sprzedajny. Ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś wąty?" *klaszcze* Omg, ich plan jest idealny! "- Ponieważ dyrektorka nic nigdy nie robi! Całą szkołę ma w głębokim poważaniu, jedynie siedzi w swoim gabinecie i ćwiczy jogę." XDDDD "- Też kuszące, ale mam za dużo lewaków do zmasakrowania, żeby teraz umierać. Poza tym, beze mnie ten świat się rozwali. Ty rób co chcesz, ja idę się upić." kraszuję, kraszuję, tak bardzo kraszuję *-* Biedny minister, ja bym rzygnęła na widok Merkel xd "- To nie tak jak pan myśli. - wyjąkała. - Wczoraj, w tym szybie wentylacyjnym podglądała mnie dwójka uczniów. - Proszę wybaczyć, jednak ciężko mi w to uwierzyć" w domyśle: kto by podglądał taką brzydką babę jak ty? "- Mi to też nie na rękę ciołku, - wtrąciła poirytowana dziewczyna. - ale jak przez ciebie nie pomożemy Jankowi, to tak ci przerobię buźkę, że cię rodzona matka nie pozna." KOCHANA, TAK POŚWIĘCA SIĘ DLA JANUSZA :3 Yaaay, niech Giertych pogodzi się z Jarkiem c: Scena w stołówce także wymiata, naprawdę uwielbiam cię za to opko <3 "- Swoją drogą, jak to zrobiłeś, że nie ma innych klas? - zapytała Małgorzata. - A, to nie było trudne. - odparł Jarek. - Po prostu zamknąłem ich wszystkich w kanciapie woźnego." jeden z najlepszych dialogów tego opka :3 "- Młody człowieku, natychmiast przestań! - wrzasnął mężczyzna w kierunku Petru. - Jesteś za młody na prostytucję! - Nie będziesz mi mówił, jak mam żyć! - odkrzyknął, nie zaprzestając tańca. - Ja się po to urodziłem!" PIERWSZY RAZ ZGADZAM SIĘ Z PETRU TAAAAAAAAAAAAK, MERKELOWA ODESZŁA!!!!!!111 (przeżywam jakbym sama była bohaterką tego opka xd) "Kaczyński i Giertych instynktownie rzucili się w sobie w objęcia, zapominając o wcześniejszych sporach. Teraz są już nieistotne, gdyż wygrali. Mogą triumfować razem." <3 "- Mój bohater! - krzyknęła uradowana Małgorzata, rzucając się swojemu przyjacielowi w objęcia. Ten na moment stanął niczym wryty, jednak po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk." OKURWA TAKTAKTAKTKTKYEYSYEYSYEYEYS KOCHAM WIELBIĘ UWIELBIAM UBÓSTWIAM YEEEEEAAAH *-* <3333 *atak fangirlizmu* "- Wiecie, chyba odnalazłem swoje powołanie. - powiedział Ryszard, powoli się ubierając. - Zostanę prostytutką. To jest coś dla mnie." i zaczepiście, rób co chcesz tylko wara od polityki! idk w sumie o co cho z tą Europą pod koniec, ale i tak uwielbiam XD Tak więc, podsumowując, oceniam to opko na 1000/10. Scena na stołówce, scena w szybie wentylacyjnym, Merkelowa ćwicząca jogę, te opisy i dialogi, cała postać Korwina, Korwin i Miriam, Jarek i Wassermann... kocham cię za to opowiadanie, a szczególnie za to ostatnią rzecz, bo to naprawdę super uczucie czytać o swoim otp, kiedy normalnie praktycznie nie można znaleźć żadnej historii na ten temat. Krótko mówiąc, dziękuję naprawdę za to super opowiadanie, czytało się świetnie <333 *tuli*